the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Skull Sage Rises
'Mission Details' *'Date': 5/31/2013 *'Rank': Backstory *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Orr Tann *'QP Reward': 1 *'Ryo Reward': 500 'Ninja Team' *Orr Tann 'Mission Profile' Orr recently returns home from his journey to the Land of Stone successfully. All five totems gathered look almost identical standing a foot tall each with a minimalistic design of fire carved around the border of each. The only difference between them is unique symbols carved on the tops of each (Fire, Rock, Bone, Skull, and an Eye). He heads to the top of the Ruined Lotus tower, Cranius just steps behind, and locks the door behind him. He doesn't want to be disturb in the quiet of the wind and sand. The top of the tower consists of polished tile overlooking the village. The clouds seem to be within arms reach. He arranges the totems in acordance to Cranius. They form a circle of sorts. Orr then sits slightly off center in the middle, Cranius takes his place immediately in front. "This is your last chance to back out" Cranius says. "Once we leave, you cannot come out until it is done." "I understand," replies Orr. Orr removes his eye patch revealing his hollow as Cranius's eyes as well as the totems begin to glow yellow. "Good Luck, my friend" says Cranius. A bright flash of light illuminates the sky, the two vanish from the tower. ---- The two re-appear standing on a rockslide near the base of a mountain. "Is this it?" Orr asks. Cranius bobs in the air as his eyes begin to glow again. The rubble beneath Orr's feat begins to move, boulders raise off the ground, and rocks smash together. They soon form an opening leading deep under ground and heading into the mountain. The two step inside and begin walking. The doorway collapses after they pass through leaving them in total darkness. Orr's remaining eye takes a few moments to adjust itself to the darkness, but soon he can see a dim light near the end of the tunnel. He looks to Cranius who is close beside. Cranius returns the look and begins floating down the tunnel. Orr follows behind as Cranius leads him towards the light. It begins to get hotter and hotter. Orr was used to high temperatures in the Sand, but this was intense heat. As the two near the end of the tunnel, a large lake of lava comes into view. 'This must cover the entire base of the mountain' Orr thinks. A stone and rock path leads over the lake to a large Ossuary shaped like a cathedral. It stretches several stories high and appears to be made of stone skulls and other unknown bones. Cranius and Orr make it to the front door. Two massive doors stretch high, a lone skull knocker lies in the center. "This is where we part" Cranius says. Orr nods and grabs the handle. He knocks once, twice, three times. And with the third knock, the doors slowly open. ---- Orr enters the Ossuary leaving Cranius outside. The doors slam behind him. Orr takes a step down into the hallway as a cold shiver goes down his spine. He continues walking down the short hallway to a large set of stairs carpeted in a red and gold silk. He looks up the stairs, not seeing the end in sight. "You don't expect for me to walk up all of these stairs do you?" Orr asks the room. "So, you don't want to walk an eternity of stairs?" Chuckles a loud deep voice close by. The stairs begin to ripple and fade revealing a throne and its king. The throne, carved from bones, seats the king skull with an ornate bone crown interlaced with gold, laying squarely on his head. "There can be only one reason you have come here" Booms the king. "You want something. You know we don't help you humans. The only reason we let you summon us is because that joker out there sees something in you. What that is, is beyond me. But you seem to know a few of my tricks, so go on. What do you want?" Orr pauses and stares at the king. "I want to become part of your skull society. You have powers that go unseen and unrivaled! With that power, I can avenge my clan and bring justice to those that brought harm to my people. So what say you?! Make me the Sage of your people!" Orr begins approaching the king as his missing eye begins to glow in a similar manner as Cranius's. Orr stops just feet away from the king. The king is silent. Seconds seem like an eternity but the king soon replies, "For you to join us, you must leave your clan forever. Break all ties and severe all bonds. You will be allowed to avenge your clan, but after that...you belong to Us. You will only take orders from Me now. You will have some time to get your afairs in order and there will be no turning back. Understood?" Orr stares intently back at the king then nods. The king starts up again, "Very well, lets begin. We will soon find out if you are worthy of joining us. Either way, you will become part of us. Two paths now await you. The path of stone where I can make a nice goblet out of you, or you will rise as the first Skull Sage." The kings 'eyes' begin glowing and Orr is drawn in. ---- What seems like days or even years, Orr snaps to reality. His arms have the grey tint of stone but soon begins to fade. He reaches to brush the sweat off his brow. A clump of white hair comes with his hand. "You're getting closer" says the king, "But you still have a ways to go. Again!" Orr loses himself again in the king's eyes. ---- The doors to the Ossuary open, Cranius awaits patiently. The king exits his cathedral and floats up to Cranius. "Is it done? Did he make it?" Asks Cranius. The king moves to the side for Cranius to see. Cranius looks anxiously. A near unrocognizable man stands in the doorway. Orr Tann stands a new man. His scars are gone, white hair cast aside, and a head looking to be a skull alone. Had it not been for Orr's human eye, Cranius would not have known him. "Hmm..yes he made it," says the king as his eyes begin glowing again. A large scroll materializes in front of Orr. "This is for you now," says the king, "Guard it well." Orr grabs the scroll and attaches it to his back. The king bids the two fairwell as his eyes glow for the last time. A bright light goes off and the two return to the Ruined Lotus tower. The totems crumble and are blown into the wind. "We have returned," says Cranius as he lifts off the ground. "You've got a lot of work to do now. While you were with the king for almost three years, only seven days have passed here. So where do you want to start?" "Nitoshi will take care of the clan in my absence once I leave. There is a masked man I need to find. He might have the answers I seek to who destroyed my clan. But who knows where that path will take us, Cranius. You always tell me of adventures and far away places. Lets make our own adventure together." Orr lifts off the ground with Cranius by his side as they head into the desert. Destination, unknown. Category:RP